


Shadows

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr, who wanted Kurt telling Burt that he's in love with Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Kurt sighed, taking in a calming breath as he watched Burt from the shadows of the kitchen entryway as he attempted to make coffee.

Kurt cleared his throat, finally coming out from the shadows and taking over Burt's position, swiftly starting the coffee and speaking softly, head down.

"Dad? Can… can I tell you something? And you promise not to get weird about it or anything?"

"Uh, sure," replied Burt with a laugh as the coffee began to brew, the only noise in the otherwise quiet house.

"I don't really… know how to say this, exactly, because I can barely admit it to myself without it sounding completely ridiculous, but I… I'm in love with Rachel, Dad."

"Yeah I know you are. As a friend or whatever, you guys are together all the time."

"No, Dad, I… I mean I love her. And not just as a friend. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, including Blaine, and it-" he slumped down into the bar stool, "it scares the hell out of me."

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. "Okay, I… Can I tell _you_ something?" Kurt looked up. "I felt the same way when I met your mom. And Carole, too. I mean I might not know that much about being in love but when it's right, it's right, and if you can feel it in your bones, if you just can't imagine one day without them, then maybe it's the real thing. But hey. If she's really who you want, it doesn't matter that she's a girl and don't let society or whatever tell you what you should do. You just do what feels right. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling, and leaned forward to give him a tight hug. "Thank you."

A chime rang throughout the house and Kurt pulled away, jumping from his seat, and making sure his hair was still alright before looking at his dad again. "That's Rachel. I'm taking her out for breakfast and we might go see a movie or something." He walked quickly to the door so she wouldn't ring it again and wake Finn and Carole up as well, and opened it just as she had her finger on the doorbell to do just that. "Hi," he breathed, taking all of her in and smiling.

"Hey!" she replied, a little too cheerfully for 8:00 on a Saturday morning. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange."

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just fine."

As Burt watched, stirring in the coffee creamer, he thought of how great they could really be together… if Kurt ever got the guts to tell her how he felt, that is.

_fin._


End file.
